The School Life of Len
by Yuci
Summary: Len's school life of Len is pretty normal. But when a new girl comes, something awakens in him. And oh, he forgot to do the assignment.
1. A new girl

Hey there! I'm back with a brand new story, enjoy! If you haven't read my other complete story, please do.

* * *

_**The School Life of Len**_

Chapter 1 - _A new girl_

"Ring…" The alarm clock sounded. Yawning, Len sat up on his bed. He turned off the clock with a "click", and got to the bathroom. The same ritual he does everyday. He grabbed his bag, and went out to school.

Len didn't like school. Well, you can't blame him. Most of us don't like it, past or present. One of the things was a lot of girls chased him. Well, that's an extra problem we guys don't face…do we? And to add on to it, there was a new classmate coming to his class and his teacher had asked him to show him around the school. Why did it have to be him anyway? He wouldn't be able to explain to the person well anyway. He could've chosen someone else, that old dog Takeoshi. He had said that was to give him experience. Nonsense. And now he arrived at the familiar building. He was late. He was about to enter the front gate when someone violently bumped into him.

Len almost fell but managed to balance himself. A few of his books in his bag fell to the ground. "Sorry! I was in a hurry as I'm late to meet my teacher and I'm late," It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She said the sentence very fast, and started to collect the books and gave it to Len.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Len was enraged as now he was not late, but _super-_late. The girl looked shocked.

"I-I-I…"

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, and ran as fast as he could to his classroom.

Luckily, Mr. Takeoshi was not in the classroom. Len let out a sigh of relief, and sat down. The class was quiet. They were smart enough to assume so soon that Mr. Takeoshi was absent. The consequences when getting caught were severe. So they waited. After a few minutes, Mr. Takeoshi came in, his hands swinging slightly at his sides. However, his face wasn't strict as usual. Still, it was pretty strict for normal people, but the class noticed he was definitely _less _strict. He cleared his throat. A lot of the class including Len, silently groaned. Here was Mr. Takeoshi, and he was going to launch on one of his long and boring speeches about…Human discipline, Greek mythology or whatever. The subjects were endless.

"Today, we have a new classmate,"

The class let out silent sighs of relief. They had forgotten about the new classmate who was coming today.

"Please welcome Rin."

He opened the door, and the girl that bumped into Len earlier emerged. He was supposed to help _her? _Whoahoh, bad luck. He concluded as he ran to the classroom that she was one of those girls with no respect for anything. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, but made no sign of recognisation.

"Please introduce yourself."

* * *

If anyone have any ideas, suggestions, improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. The shallow start of something deep

****Hey guys, aaand, I'm back, after many years. (2/3?) Not that it matters, I don't even have fans anyway. This is the second chapter of the story I was working on before I actually "quit". Life issues and all, I just forgot about FanFiction and stuff. But yeah, I'm back, and am going to update regularly. (Hopefully)

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 2 – _The shallow start of something deep_

"I… um…" The whole class was silent. No one made a sound, not even Mr. Takeoshi, who was just standing by and looking at Rin. It was as if time had temporally stopped; nothing and no one moved except for the blue pigeon that was flying from branch to branch on the tree visible from the window. Just because the class was quiet, though, didn't really mean everyone was paying attention. Len was leaning his head on his palms and violently but soundlessly flicking eraser dusts from his table. Mr. Takeoshi patiently waited, nonchalantly looking at the world map on the wall beside him.

"Hi, I'm…umm…uh…" The class started murmuring while the boys sniggered, while some whispered, "Check her out man!" Len stared at the ceiling. Mr. Takeoshi cleared his throat. The whole class was silenced in a fraction of a second. Ah, how Len totally disliked that man. "Well, I hope you all make friends with her, and make her feel part of our class. She's the type that needs protection. Rin, go sit beside Len at the empty table at the back." Rin shuffled to the desk and settled down, her face still red with mortification from the class's reaction. Len continued to stare at the ceiling. "Okay, today we're going to learn about…"

"And that's today's assignment, you are all dismissed." Everyone kept their things in a hurry and ran out of the classroom. Len was no exception. He was going to run home at top speed and play the video game he bought recently, and there was no one to stop him at home. He started to run across the corridors, thinking about swords and shields. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Len almost toppled against a girl as he turned. He fumbled about and apologized. And who was it that called him? She was no other than Rin. He walked back to her coolly and shot her a "not-very-nice" look. "What? You almost made me fall. What? I'm busy, so make it quick. And no, I will not go out with you." The girl looked at him weirdly. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Len started walking back. "I said, I will not go out with you."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Rin grabbed his shoulders and turned him back. "I wasn't even asking you out." Len was kind of hit. "So… what?"

"Mr. Takeoshi told me you were supposed to show me around the school after class. Why are you leaving?"

"…"

"Why should I care?" Rin looked surprised. "You're mean, Len-kun." Len was about to shrug and walk away, but felt guilty. She wasn't even asking him out like the other girls anyway. She just wanted to look around the school. "I…okay, let's start from the ground floor." Rin flashed him a smile, and his whole body felt a cold shaking sensation.

"Uh…come on, be quick, I have things to do, you know." He walked off without even looking back to see if Rin was following.

* * *

If anyone have any ideas, suggestions, improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Dust in the wind

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 3 – D_ust in the wind_

Len grumbled to himself as he led the way, followed by a Rin that seemed neither displeased nor satisfied with the tour. Half of the time, Len passed through places without even explaining what they actually were to Rin, and the other half of the time they got lost and had to turn the other way to get to where Len was planning to go.

"Bah, and this is the school's garden…" Len dismissed it with a wave of his hand started to proceed on a flight of stairs, eager to get the tour over. "And this is the 3rd floor corridor that connects all the blocks. We're done, and let me get ho-" Len took a double take when he realized that he was talking to thin air.

"W-what the… where did she…" Len grumbled after a moment. Well, it looked like that irresponsible girl had the nerve to waste his time when she wasn't even interested in the first place. But ah well, now he could quickly go home and hit his new console. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. But why was he still standing on the same spot, then? For some reason, Len started to retrace his steps. Hey, it wasn't that he was worried for the girl, but perhaps, he went _a little_ bit too fast with the tour. Who knew what that girl… what was her name again? Run? Who knew what she would say to Takeoshi the next day? Ugh. This was the reason he hated school. Going the extra mile just for those small stuff…

Yet, sweat was pouring down on his neck and his heart was beating unnaturally fast as he ran down the stairs, staring everywhere like a thief. In fact, looking actually became "not looking" as Len crashed through everywhere. No one really noticed him, but his actions were enough to freak out any spectators if they happened to be looking at him.

"Whoa- Ah!" It wasn't really unexpected. The way Len was running like a bull, it was only a matter of time until he bumped, or rather, charged into someone. There was the sound of numerous books dropping on the floor, and someone was hastily grabbing and muttering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. Throughout this whole time, Len was scratching his head and grumbling on the floor.

"…"

Len finally stood up and looked at who he had bumped into. It was a girl. Len was half-expecting it to be Rin, but this one had long brown hair and wore thick black spectacles that magnified her green eyes. She was looking at him with an undecipherable face; half-scared, half-angry? Or was it simply neutral? Normally, Len would have been pissed and yelled a few not-so-pretty words before leaving, but seeing how this girl had been apologizing over and over again, he could let it pass.

"Ah. Sorry."

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Len was already running off again. Luckily, Rin was not kidnapped or anything that Len was thinking. She was simply at the school garden, smelling the aroma of flowers that irritated Len and looking at butterflies.

"Y-YOU!" Len hissed. Rin did not notice him approaching, and jumped violently. She didn't say anything, and just looked at him weirdly.

"Do… do you know how shocked I was when I realized you weren't following? What were you playing at, anyway? If you got lost and somehow died, I'll never… I'll… I'll be punished!"

Rin looked confused for a moment, and gave out an exclamation of realization.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I just should've followed you instead of wandering around…"

"Well, in that case, I'll be going now. Hopefully you weren't dumb and understood all the things I said and won't get lost." Rin gave Len dissatisfied look that clearly questioned whether Len explained and showed her around or dragged her off on a 3 second tour across the school. After a general finger pointing and explanation of the 3rd corridor, Len started to walk away after a "that's all".

Well, that was a long day. Hopefully he could go home, finish his history assignment in 5 minutes and spend the time until midnight playing his new console. This was just another normal day, really.

Or was it…?

* * *

If anyone have any ideas, suggestions, critiques or improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Geography assignment

**Sorry for the delay, I was held back by some stuff. I was intending to write longer than this, but I didn't have much time.**

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 4 – _Geography assignment_

"Class, please be reminded that the Geography asssignment is due the day after tomorrow. If you haven't done so, which shouldn't be the case," Mr. Takeoshi shot a glance at Len, who was about to snooze off in a dream filled with rainbows and ponies. "You better do it right away." He raised his voice at this last sentence, which awoke Len from his about-to-be happily ever after dream with a start. Mr. Takeoshi repeated his initial reminder for the sake of Len, and Len almost choked on his spit, and looked at Mr. Takeoshi wildly. Not looking at Len, Mr. Takeoshi said this line in a casual voice, but the threat in it was clear as day. "Failure to hand up by Tuesday will result in a fail grade for this week's Geography marks, which is 10% of the whole term grades." The school bell rang just then, and the class was dismissed. Len looked wildly around, and all of his classmates seemed to be relaxed; that wasn't a good sign. Rin was beside him, keeping her papers. He wasn't quite sure what drove him to it, but he suddenly blurted, "Rin!"

Rin looked up with a "Huh?", and a look of surprise came over her face as she realized Len was calling her. For the past few days, the two of them weren't really going along well. Rin had tried quite a few times to engage Len in a conversation or tried to ask Len questions about the lesson, (Which was stupid as Len wasn't even listening) but Len had not come off very well with her behavior. Len always snapped at her when she tried to disturb him, half of the time he ignored her. The sound of her just pissed him off for no reason at all. "What?" Her tone wasn't friendly, and there was quite a cold edge to it. Not surprising, though, the way Len had been treating her for the past couple of days.

"I… can you help w-with the Geography assignment?" Rin gave Len a long look, clearly thinking whether to help to poor Len, or to let him suffer as retribution for his rude treatment on a new student. After a moment of consideration, Rin gave in. "Alright. But not today, I have different plans. Since it's due the day after tomorrow, how about tomorrow? We can go to the library." Len grinned. He was about to say his sincere thanks, but at this moment Rin moved out without a backward glance at him. However, it was only a few seconds before Len's smile disappeared.

What if… what if she was lying? What if she did not want to help him, but lied to him so he would get in trouble? Len was about to go home and hit on his console again, but he decided that wouldn't work. He wasn't sure Rin had friends or not, and he didn't know her personally. If she was really evil and he went home to play his console right now, he was screwed. Just to be on the safe side, Len started to head for the library. Well, no harm doing research now, right? He entered the soundless library, and sat down at a particular table. He was so deep in thought about Rin, he didn't realize there was someone else sitting at the other side of the table. He looked up and saw a familiar face. He was recognized as well, and an exclamation escaped from the other side.

"Oh!"

* * *

If you have any ideas, critique, or comments, please do tell me in the review.


	5. A start

Again, sorry about the delay. Been busy with stuff. I can assure readers, though, that I'll still update. (Most likely the longest time I require would be 4 days)

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 5 – _A start_

"Oh!"

"Ah."

They stared at each other for a few moments before realizing what they were doing, and modestly looked away. It was the person Len had ran into the other day when he was finding Rin. How could he forget those thick, black spectacles? The girl looked uncomfortably around, squirming slightly. Len, who was never the shy type, just stared into space, before realizing what he came here to do. Shooting the glance at the girl who had a blush creeping up her neck, he got off the table to surf the shelves. Non-fiction… weather and climate…

"Damned this…" Len whispered to himself. He just couldn't find the right book for it. So he took an aggressive approach; he randomly pulled out several books, and stomped back to the table. Ignoring the look from the librarian as he slammed the books down, he sat down, hyped up, and snatched a book from the pile, and started to flip through it. Man, half of those things he didn't understand, yet he had a feeling what he was looking for wasn't in the book either. At this rate, only Rin could save him, and he didn't trust her one bit. He hadn't really paid attention to the girl, not that he had to anyway. He shot her a glance, and looked back down to grab another book when he looked back up. Not at her fast, but slightly below that. What was that? She had papers on the table where it looked suspiciously like geography. The girl probably thought Len was looking somewhere below her head but above the table, because she suddenly flushed furiously, not knowing where to look as she involuntarily put her hand on her chest. Len oblivious to her obvious discomfort, leaned forward.

"Hi."

"O-oh, u-umm, uh.. h-h-hello…?"

"Is this about Geography? Can you give me a hand? I need to do that too."

"I..mhm-m-um… o-okay…?"

Yes! Len had struck gold! He shifted his chair and moved beside her. The girl seemed at a lost, but left with no choice, she grabbed a spare paper and started to talk…

Len thought he had encountered a pretty shy girl, but it seemed when she was explaining the things she was at her prime. She had lost her stuttering and mumbling, and explained in such an understandable way that even an idiot like Len could understand. (Probably for the first time) After a while, Len already had half of the assignment written down.

"Man, I'm tired."

She didn't reply. It seemed her quiet side was already back when she wasn't explaining things to him. Len had enough for the day; it was a miracle that he spent through the evening actually doing the assignment at all.

"B-but w-we haven't finished…"

Well, that was certainly true. To think that a stranger he randomly asked for help would go so far to help him like that.

"My due date is the day after tomorrow, so can we meet here again tomorrow? If you want to…" Actually, he needed her to come. Without her he probably wouldn't know how to continue. Plus, there was a chance he would forget what he'd already done after he started killing orcs and stuff with his console.

"I-I'm f-f-fine with it…"

With a gracious nod, Len grabbed his bag and started to leave when the girl blurted, "Wait!" Len turned around.

"Y-your n-name?"

"Oh. It's Len." For some reason, Len had a grin creep up his face.

"J-Jennis…"

"Well Jennis, see you later then."

He still had that odd grin has he left the library. Call it an insane act, but he didn't kill any orcs when he got back. He was pouring his head over the papers Jennis gave him, trying to find out the difference between rainfall and precipitation.


	6. Awkward Tension

No reviews? Ah, depression... ;A;  
Haha, just kidding. Sorry for the delay again.

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 6 – _Awkward Tension_

"Alright, that's all for today. Keep in mind, folks, the assignment is due tomorrow. Pretty much most of you have already handed it in to me, except for…" Mr. Takeoshi's eyes shone with evil brightness as he trailed off and left the room, but he hand an unsure expression on his face. Len was grinning. Oh well, he just had to find out if he would hand in his assignment the next day. Many people were still busy stuffing their papers in their bag packs, but Len left the humid and noisy classroom before anyone else.

Where was he heading but the library, of course? He still had that piece of paper in his bag, though most likely it might've been accidentally half-crumbled already. He entered the library, spying for Jennis. She was at the same place as yesterday, with the familiar brown hair and think spectacles. She hadn't noticed him striding towards her, thus her concentration on whatever she was working on was unbroken. She was pursing her lips, deeply focused. Len couldn't see one bit of that timid girl inside. He finally distracted her.

"Jennis."

With a small squeak, Jennis jumped up violently, apparently caught off guard.

"Oh."

With a nod, Len sat down. Jennis eagerly took out some papers; apparently she had already prepared the stuff to explain to Len. In fact, just glancing at the things already heavily impressed Len. "So picking off from yester-"

"Hey, Len! There you are!" Jennis' explanation was drowned out by a voice, and she stopped when Len's name popped up. Surprised and curious as to who would even look for him, let alone the library in the last place, Len turned, and recognized those blue eyes and blond hair immediately. After all, she sat just beside him in class.

It was Rin… but why was she here?

"What are you doing here…? What do you want from me?"

Rin stopped short, and gave him a confused and dissatisfied look. "I thought you wanted my help with the geography assignment?"

Len did a double take. Damn, he had totally forgotten he asked Rin to help him with the assignment? And luck would have it, he just happened to get Jennis' help… but…

He and Jennis' work was halfway through completion. Now, Rin is trying to help him. How would she feel if he said he already had help…? Or did he just have to say he didn't need help anymore? Or can he accept her help, apart from Jennis'? How's that going to turn out for Jennis, then? Len was in one of the most nervous and awkward moments in his life; he swore even meeting the principal wasn't that bad.

Before he tried to utter a response, Jennis stood up from behind. He turned, and realized two things: One, the papers were no longer on the table. Jennis had kept it, and Rin had not seen anything. Two, she was leaving.

"Bye Len." Len wasn't sure how to react to this. Did she just save him, or was she simply angry and wanted to leave?

"Oh… uh, okay…" With a wave of her hand, Jennis trotted off.

Len looked at her back for a few more moments, and turned to Rin. "Can we start?"

With a grunt, Rin sat down, rummaging in her bag. "Who's that girl?"

That was a great question to ask, Rin. No way Len was telling her. "None of your business." Rin shrugged, and took out some books. "Since the project is asking us to…"

It was already evening, when they finished. Len was resting his head on his arms, and Rin stifled a yawn. "Why did you ask my help? You knew all the stuff I was going to talk about. You weren't trying to waste my time, were you?" Len didn't reply, but just took their finished work, handling it like a gem. With an annoyed "cheh" and a wave, Rin packed up and left.

Len started to leave after a while. A huge weight had just been lifted off his chest; the evil geography assignment was conquered. Yet, another huge weight had just hit him. Not that he had to care or anything, but…

The other geography assignment laid unfinished in his bag of many trash, lost…

* * *

If you have any ideas, critiques, complains or comments, do drop me a review. Even a simple message will motivate me to keep writing! :V

Also, readers, what do you think about the length of my chapters? Do you want longer chapters, or are you satisfied with them as it is? Because I've been looking at the chapters, and they _kind of_ seem a bit short.


	7. Requiem of Rain

****Thanks for the comments, and chapter 7 is here. This is where our story really takes off, yeah~!

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 7 - _Requiem of Rain_

"And…" The whole class held their breaths as Mr. Takeoshi flipped through all the thick stacks of paper of the table.

"All of you have handed in your assignment." There was a general murmur of relief. Why did they have to worry when they knew they had handed in theirs? Well, everyone knew from past experience that Mr. Takeoshi could become mean, _very mean _when just a person didn't hand in the stuff on time. He didn't shout or scream like a bird; instead, he just asked the class to write a ten page essay on responsibility, due the next day. This was one of the reasons Len was kind of hated by his class.

But not today.

Len and Mr. Takeoshi exchanged looks for a moment; Len looked smug, while Mr. Takeoshi shot him half an approving look and half an evil leer. Len looked out of the window; the devilish gloom in the sky clearly signaled an imminent storm brewing in the distance. Today was a pretty neutral day. Mr. Takeoshi just wrote down some page numbers on the board for all of them to find in their textbooks and practice. Len just continued staring outside, knowing Takeoshi wasn't going to check. A light drizzle was already starting outside, and two birds were hopping for cover on a branch of the tree outside.

"Pit pit pit… pat pat pat…" Rain shot down on the asphalt road, like a constant stream of tears from the goddess above.

Some people thought rain was gloomy. Others, simply weather. Some loved rain; running in the train of constantly falling water, as if they were a blessing from God. Some hated rain; the worst enemy that made them late for school, only to get picked on for coming with their assignments wet and torn. Len didn't really care much; he could run in the sun without rain, and he could be late with his assignments half torn in a sunny day. Yet, as he looked outside…

Something was different about today. This rain. It was… fitting.

Lunch break came, and people started to file out of the classroom for their food. Len leaned back in his chair. Some peace alone, away from his classmates was never bad…

Except, he wasn't alone. Len nearly did a back flip when he realized that Rin was still beside him, looking at the wall of the room, her eyes not moving.

"Whoa, Rin. Why are you still here?"

Rin seemed startled; it was as if she didn't notice Len either.

"Huh…? Oh, uh, just didn't feel hungry and all…"

Something didn't feel right… the way she avoided his eyes, the way she tightened her lips. In fact, she seemed to be on the verge of… crying?

"…"

Len tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't help but feel curious. Obviously, he wasn't dumb enough to believe what she was saying; most of the people still went out even if they weren't hungry anyway, just for the sake of hanging out. He'd seen Rin with several friends or so since she was transferred not long ago.

"Hey… what are you staring at?" A blush made its way towards Rin's cheeks.

"Bah, bah." Len shook her off with a wave.

"Just can't look at my magazine of models, that's all…"

Rin's whole face was starting to get red.

"You… you… you pervert!" She looked unsure as to whether to hit Len or run away.

"I'm hungry. Want to go down?" Rin seemed to be taken aback at the sudden change of the conversation. She shrugged, and went out of the class with Len.

The two of them walked side by side through the corridors awkwardly; they had nothing to say to each other. They finally reached the crowded canteen, and both of them bought some buns and sat together at a seat. Len didn't even know how it even turned out like this; he wasn't really expecting Rin to really come down with him. Well, at least now he could know someone in the class better…

"Say, Rin."

"Mhmm?" Rin mumbled through her mouthful of bread.

"Why did you transfer here?" As far as Len knew, Rin had not told the class anything about where she came from and why she changed schools in the middle of the year. Unless she said something about it and Len wasn't just paying attention.

"Uh… my parents moved… And I just pretty much had to change schools, that's all." That wasn't a very confidence response. In fact, she was avoiding his eyes. Not that Len was paying much attention, though. He was squirming slightly in the seat; sweat was pouring down on his face. It was all so sudden. What the hell, man, what the hell.

He needed to excrete. A lot.

"Ugh, Rin… I need to pee. Wait for me here." Rin blushed a little at Len's outright usage of the word, but saw his face and concluded he probably wasn't joking. She nodded and continued to eat her food, although now there was a slightly disturbed expression on her face.

Several minutes later, Len walked out of the washroom. Man, that was quite intense. He walked back to the canteen area where Rin had been earlier, and saw…

* * *

If you have any comments, critiques or suggestions, do drop by a review. It'll make me feel good to know I have readers~


	8. Rainbow and Rain

****Extremely sorry for the delay! ;A; Also, I think from this chapter onward I'm planning to begin the "real deal" plot, only I'm out of good ideas. So, faithful readers, help me out by dropping in a review if you have ideas!

* * *

**The School Life of Len**

Chapter 8 – _Rainbow and Rain_

Rin was surrounded by a group of boys. She seemed to be still seated, and was looking down. The bunch of boys gave off a final laugh and sauntered away before Len reached them.

"What's their deal?" Len approached Rin's back and nonchalantly asked. Rin, her head hung, jumped up violently; she had not detected Len's approach. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were mixed with half anger and half hurt.

"I… How would I know? They just came and started laughing at me for being a new girl. No idea what they were up to, retards…" Rin snapped. She got up and walked away without a word. Len looked at her back for a moment, and half shrugged to himself. He had nothing to do with it… or did he? Perhaps they could've been laughing at her for hanging out with him or something. Ah well, just had to clear out of her way if she didn't like it. In fact, he didn't even know why he asked her to come down with him in the first place; he just thought she looked abnormally gloomy.

Class passed in a flash, and students filed out of the class. Len grabbed his bag went out of the class. Damn, for once, he didn't want to go home… just yet. The rain was still on going, and he had no umbrella. Another day to get wet, it seemed… He was about to walk in the other direction when he saw…

Rin was on the other side some distance away, and she was surrounded by a group of boys, who were sniggering and laughing. She seemed to be trying to ignore them by the looks of it; and it didn't really seemed to be working. She seemed to be only a few seconds from crying, or lashing out at their faces. He started to walk forward, and it was at this moment that the boys decided to leave her alone, walking off while laughing their heads off.

Len caught up, looking at the boys back, and turned to Rin.

"Hey." Rin didn't reply.

"What did they want?" Rin did not talk to him, and kept on walking. She didn't even look at him. Len had no idea why he even cared about her, anyway. If this was the way she was going to treat him…

He shrugged, and started to walk away. Well, guess everyone had his or her problems sometimes. He headed back in the other direction, _slightly_ depressed. Maybe his initial assumption was true; Rin was being teased about because he hung out with her that day. Well, guess he had to keep his distance from everyone…

He slowly walked back, and that was when one of the classroom doors suddenly slammed open on his left, and he was violent knocked off his feet by someone who came out charging like a bull.

"BRAGH!"

"EEEK!"

His attacker stood up, rubbing her neck. Further study on her head revealed she had a teal coloured hair with a twin ponytail.

"Damn it, what was that for…" Len grumbled half to himself and to her, still on the floor. Seemed he had a soft spot for girls lately. He had already been bumped twice half to death in the last few days, and he hadn't gone into his usual rages. If it was a male, it was a completely different matter… Len might've already started brawling that person.

"Owow, watch where you're going, little man!" She gave him a friendly poke on the shoulder, and ran off. Len stared after her with a comical expression. Little man? Seriously, what the hell?

"Umm… are you o-okay?" Len turned his head, and…

Ah. That familiar voice, that hair, those thick spectacles…

"Hey, Jennis?" Len slowly got up, aware of how pathetic he looked.

"H-hi, Len…" It was a pretty awkward situation. Well, at least she was the one who chose to talk to him. He peered behind her, and took note of the classroom. Well, at least he knew where she was from now.

"Who's that classmate of yours just now? She nearly killed me…" Len made up some small talk. Jennis smiled to herself.

"Her name is Miku. S-she's extremely sporty and o-outgoing, so she's a-always like that…" Len chuckled inside himself on the irony of what Jennis was saying.

"Hey, you have any plans for today? It's raining right now and I can't get home without an umbrella…" Jennis looked a tad surprised that Len's question, and flowered into a light blush.

"Oh no… I didn't mean it like that… a-ahahaha…" The awkwardness was instantly dissipated as both of them started to smile and laugh.

"Well, I was actually planning to go to the l-library…" Jennis said in a soft voice. It seemed she was getting more comfortable with talking. Len scratched his head. He wasn't sure if the library was really the best place for him, seeing how he disliked books and stuff. But then, benefits do come…

"Hey, help me with my homework." Jennis narrowed her eyes for a moment, and replied a soft "sure".

Len never saw the flash of yellow hair disappear beyond the corner behind him.

* * *

If you have any suggestions, critiques or ideas, feel free to contact me or drop a review. I'd gladly respond~


End file.
